


Haven

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Soubi was irritating and more than a little bit crazy, but he'd learned to take good care of his sacrifice, despite all of Ritsuka's attempts to convince him it wasn't necessary.  Ritsuka figured love was like that. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

  
The rain fell hard on the roof, the sound echoing around the room to the point that Ritsuka felt like it was coming from inside himself. It created a persistent vibration that thrummed through his entire body and made it impossible to actually take a nap. He just drifted, always aware of the weather and the feel of Soubi next to him on the bed, stroking his ears and breathing against his neck.

Strange, but nice, in other words.

"Sorry, Ritsuka."

Soubi's deep voice rumbled against his skin, competing with the rhythm of the rain and making Ritsuka shiver. He scooted closer to the warmth of Soubi's body.

"For what?" he mumbled, though honestly he was only half-wondering.

"We were supposed to go shopping today. Video games, manga, ice cream...." he replied without an ounce of actual regret coloring his voice.

"Hmmm. Would've been too cold for ice cream anyway, even without the rain." Ritsuka rolled over so that instead of having his back pressed against Soubi's chest they were face-to-face. He swung a leg over Soubi's thigh and rubbed their noses together.

"Ohhh." Soubi kissed his still-closed eyelids. "So you don't actually mind spending the day in bed with me?"

Ritsuka opened his eyes and found it amazingly easy to keep the blush off his face. "No, I don't mind. Not at all."

He kissed Soubi then, gently but insistently, nibbling at his lower lip as he slipped a hand around the back of Soubi's head to pull him closer. His heart beat faster and faster but he knew better than to blame it on the rain; it was all his own doing, his own choice he was making.

Soubi broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he took a moment to compose himself before asking with clear confusion, "What are you...Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka pushed at him until Soubi was flat on his back and Ritsuka was straddling him. He kissed him once quickly, then sat up and pulled his sweater off over his head. He was still nervous about Soubi seeing him naked, but it's not like they could do this with clothes _on_.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Ritsuka said as he began unbuttoning Soubi's shirt. "But not for games. I'm going to need some new clothes."

Soubi grabbed his hands before he'd managed to undo the last button. For a painful moment Ritsuka thought maybe he'd made a mistake. Soubi looked shocked or confused and– okay, they'd never actually had _the talk_ about when, or even if, they'd finally do this but...Ritsuka really wanted to; he wanted to lose his ears to Soubi. Hell, he wouldn't be _losing_ anything actually. He just wanted Soubi. All of him. Now.

"You're sure?" Soubi asked so quietly it was hard to hear him over the pounding of the rain.

But Ritsuka's fear left him, because in Soubi's voice all he heard was need and want and love and-

Hope.

Ritsuka leaned down and didn't quite kiss him, just brushed his lips against Soubi's and smiled.

"I'm sure."

Soubi laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist and pulled him close and tight and finally, _finally_ kissed him the way Ritsuka wanted; with fervor and longing and a tongue that was merciless in its insistence and _ohhhhhhh_ why had Ritsuka waited so long? Why hadn't he wanted this before now? Soubi's hands against his bare back felt warm and when they slipped down to cup his ass through his jeans they felt _hot_, even through the denim. And when he took hold of his _tail_ and began petting it with firm strokes....

Ritsuka didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he couldn't help himself, his body wanted friction and he started rubbing his erection against Soubi's and he groaned from the feel of it, the pleasure that coursed through his body so suddenly and strong. And they were both still wearing pants, he couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like when they were skin to skin. But he wasn't going to wait to find out, he'd waited long enough.

He sat up, and Soubi sighed sadly as Ritsuka slid off his body and back onto the bed.

"Shhhh, don't be a baby," he teased. But as he unbuttoned his jeans and saw Soubi's eyes widen and stare _just there_, wetting his lips, oh hell. Ritsuka needed to hurry. The look on Soubi's face was enough to make him finish before they really even started.

He fumbled with his zipper, it just didn't want to go _down_, he was so painfully hard. Plus the feel of his own hands pressing against himself like that wasn't helping matters and-

Soubi placed a large hand over Ritsuka's, stilling his efforts.

"Let me, Ritsuka. Let me."

And Ritsuka relaxed, because _Soubi_ sounded sure. It had taken them so long to get to this point, to build a relationship that acknowledged the fact that Soubi could and _would_ take the lead sometimes – even if only when Ritsuka, because of his own insecurities, couldn't.

Soubi was irritating and more than a little bit crazy, but he'd learned to take good care of his sacrifice, despite all of Ritsuka's attempts to convince him it wasn't necessary. Ritsuka figured love was like that.

Soubi slowly pulled the zipper down. When he was done, he sat up so he could help pull Ritsuka's jeans and underwear away. Ritsuka was totally naked and he resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands, even though he was embarrassed. He knew Soubi wanted him, wanted his body, but it was still hard to see himself as desirable, as skinny as he was.

But as Soubi removed the rest of his own clothing, Ritsuka laughed because if anybody in this room was _skinny_....

Soubi smiled, but didn't ask what the joke was. He apparently had other things on his mind; once he was naked he lay down and took one of Ritsuka's nipples in his mouth and sucked gently as he also trailed long fingers up and down his thigh.

Ritsuka arched his back off Soubi's bed and heard himself make the most utterly embarrassing whimper in the history of whimpers, but he didn't care. If felt amazing. And if his nipple felt that good in Soubi's mouth, then-

And that was it, Ritsuka's mind went white with the intensity of orgasm and then he felt the scrape of teeth against his skin and _ohgodohgodohgod_ how long could the sensation possibly last?

What brought him out of it was still Soubi's mouth, but this time his tongue was busy licking...oh, _fuck!_

"You've got to be...kidding me," Ritsuka managed in a shaky voice.

Soubi continued to lick the come off of Ritsuka's stomach, but he also reached up and ruffled his hair and pinched one of his kitty ears.

Ritsuka would have died from the mortification of coming so damn fast except that _pinch_...maybe losing one's ears actually kinda sucked, from an erotic point of view, because his cock actually twitched in response, surprising Ritsuka but making him think, _Hey, okay, maybe we aren't actually done yet._

Apparently Soubi's mind was on a similar train of thought because he moved down a little and took Ritsuka's half-hard cock into his mouth and sucked _hard._

"Ahhhh! Soubi! Goddamit!"

Ritsuka reached down and thread his fingers through Soubi's hair, spreading his legs and unintentionally bucking up into his mouth.

"S-sorry."

But Soubi ignored his apology and took him deeper, swallowing around him until Ritsuka was certain he'd pass out from the pleasure, no one could stand feeling this good for too long, right?

But Soubi let him slip from his mouth and he kissed a trail up Ritsuka's belly and chest and throat until their tongues were tangled and their cocks were pressed together and it was going to kill Ritsuka; if he came again so soon he'd die, he'd physically die and-

Soubi was laughing again, and the sensation of it against his lips brought Ritsuka out of his blissed-out stupor just a bit. He heard the heaviness of the rain again, but he also felt how hard Soubi's heart was beating against his own. The two sensations combined leant a sort of surreal quality to their current situation. But why was Soubi laughing _now_?

"Ah, Ritsuka," Soubi sighed contentedly. One of his hands reached down between them and began stroking Ritsuka's cock slowly but firmly.

Ritsuka moaned, but managed to keep his eyes open. Maybe he couldn't say anything right now, his body and emotions totally on overload, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do his damndest to give Soubi his undivided attention.

"Maybe I am a pervert after all," Soubi admitted as he shifted his body until it was more like he was crouching over Ritsuka. "If you weren't still so young there's little chance I'd be able to do this so soon after making you come."

And then he sank down onto Ritsuka's cock and Ritsuka couldn't breathe. All he could do was _feel_ Soubi around him, the tightness and the heat. A small part of his brain was setting off alarms, something about needing lubricant so as not to hurt Soubi, but the larger part of his brain reminded him that this was _Soubi_ after all. Besides, the look on Soubi's face...it was obvious that whatever discomfort he might have felt was nothing compared to the ecstasy and abandon carved into his features as he began riding Ritsuka in earnest.

Ritsuka decided to go with the flow and he gripped Soubi's hips with sweaty hands and began thrusting up into him as best he could.

"Yesssssss. Ritsuka, oh yes. Fuck me, please."

And Ritsuka _would_ have rolled his eyes if he could have, because let's face it, at this point Soubi was doing most of the actual fucking. But what did it matter? Ritsuka felt good, Soubi felt good, and how often had that happened in their lives?

Ritsuka moved one of his hands from Soubi's hip and shakily took hold of his cock. He had no clue how to do this, but Soubi didn't seem to mind, he just whispered obscene endearments and words of devotion and that was all the encouragement Ritsuka needed. He circled his thumb over the leaky tip and the smoothness of it felt good, so he rubbed the palm of his hand over it as well. Then he took hold of the shaft and started stroking slowly, up and down, up and down.

"Yes, yes, _yes_, Ritsuka. I'm going to come, just– oh God."

Ritsuka was almost no longer aware of his own pleasure, so entranced by the heavy flesh in his hand; the heat it generated and the hardness that _he_, Ritsuka, was responsible for.

When he stroked down to the base, the heel of his hand bumped against Soubi's balls. The feel of the skin there was even softer, and Ritsuka let go of his cock and stroked them instead, earning an appreciative whimper from Soubi. But temptation got the better of him and he reached down to touch between their bodies, right where his own cock was buried inside Soubi. His fighter yelled and slammed himself down hard – knocking the breath out of Ritsuka – and stilled his body, practically trapping Ritsuka's fingers between them.

Soubi was coming, and it splashed over Ritsuka's chest and even his face. Not that Ritsuka minded, because Soubi tightened impossibly around his cock and for the second time in an embarrassingly short amount of time, Ritsuka was coming too. He tried to keep his eyes open, he really _tried_, but this time he was certain he was going to pass out and he felt his eyes shut against the all-consuming feeling of losing himself– no, _finding_ himself inside of Soubi's body.

Soubi collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. When his cock slipped out of his body, Ritsuka felt a little like crying. The only thing that kept him from it was the solid weight of Soubi. He was still a little taller than Ritsuka, and covered his body like a blanket. Ritsuka felt safe and loved as he slipped his arms around his waist, so if he did end up dropping a tear or two it wouldn't be from any sense of bereavement.

The wind had picked up sometime during their activities and now the rain was smacking against the window. Though Ritsuka hadn't thought it possible, it seemed to echo even louder in Soubi's small apartment.

Ritsuka wondered momentarily if his ears were still there or not. He didn't really know how that worked. He could barely swish his tail, but then again Soubi was pretty much pressing it tightly against the mattress with his body weight.

"I wonder if it'll ever stop raining," Soubi remarked as he nuzzled his face against the top of Ritsuka's head.

Ritsuka looked at the window and saw small rivulets of water making there way under the sash and dripping onto the floor.

He tightened his grip around Soubi's body and tasted the salty skin of his shoulder before answering.

"It already has."

**END**


End file.
